


Vicious Ace

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [56]
Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual character has sex, Book 1: Vicious, Book 2: Vengeful, Canon Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Vague Relationships, Victor is very ace and doesn't know, hopefully, not explicit and not in a 'fixing' him way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Victor Vale is ace, have a few fics about that.1. Freshman Year Realizations (onesided Victor/Angie; vague ace/sex favorable realization)2. Victor/Angie AU (contains non-explicit sex)3. Victor&Syd&Mitch family dynamic





	1. Freshman Year realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeman year, University, Victor Vale makes a surprising discovery about himself.

'I would have sex with Angie, if she wanted me,' the thought suddenly hits Victor while they are having one of their occasional 'save me' milkshakes and Victor is watching Angie make her way to the bathroom.

The thought is... odd, in many ways. He keeps telling himself he's not in love with Angie, and maybe he isn't. He's not quite sure how he should be able to tell if he was. Because what Victor wants has never looked like what people say it should look like.

Because he doesn't desire sex with Angie. He doesn't look at her and wish he could kiss her and join their body parts. Maybe he wouldn't mind the kissing but everything else? Victor has spend practically his whole life studying humans and their bodies and while he knows intellectually that certain touches and actions create pleasure, he's never found enough interest in himself to actually attempt an empirical study of it. 

And yet.... Angie Knight is amazing, a truly brilliant person and someone who seems to finally see Victor, who seeks his company when she needs to be with someone who understands. He feels the same way. 

One of the things Victor has been thankful about Angie is that even though he usually has to save Angie from a bad date, Angie never questions the fact that she's never had to save Victor from one. Victor doesn't really get dating, he never has, and the way Angie talks about her bad experiences, Victor's pretty sure he's better off. He wouldn't be any good at it.

That brings him back to the initial thought. Everyone talks like romance and sex go together, like you can't have one without the other. Victor has little use for romance and even less for sex. But if he found someone who he could be with romantically, could he keep them without having sex? 

Victor and Angie are not actually dating. Angie doesn't see him that way, and Victor knows he can't give Angie what she needs in a relationship. But he thinks he could try. If Angie looked at him the way he sometimes sees her check out guys when they are eating lunch or around campus, for Angie, he would try and maybe find some enjoyment in it. 

He'd do his best to make it good for Angie at least. He at least knows exactly where the g-spot and clitoris are. 

At that moment, Angie makes her way back from the bathroom and the way she looks at Victor is not the way he might want her to look at him. But she sees him, and that is plenty. She steals a few of his fries and goes back to talking about how boring her latest date was.

"You are many things, Victor Vale, but you are definitely not boring."

"I know," Victor smiles.

He's been called many things over the years, both by others and by his own mind. Off, broken, special. But he's not boring and Angie likes him. That's enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where Eli never made it to Lockland University, Angie and Victor give a relationship a try.
> 
> (Contains no-attraction asexual having sex w/o sexual attraction, not explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this because I think Victor is like the only asexual character I've seen that would be willing to have sex with a partner (specifically Angie) and it wouldn't seem like a huge 'fixing him' mess, and I want to try to write something like that. Of having sex when you don't feel sexual attraction.

It's their somophomore year, and Angie has send Victor another one of their 'save me' texts. Victor arrives at the party, waiting by the car for Angie to arrive. He himself never goes to these things. Victor hopes Angie wanted him to 'save' her just because the party was boring, and not for anything too awful. 

Angie arrives, happy and tipsy and after a breathy 'hey' she throws her arms around Victor. It throws Victor off a bit, but he returns it. He's not used to hugging. 

”My hero,” Angie says and kisses him on the cheek. 

Victor thinks he's blushing a bit. He's also confused about what is going on. Did Angie just need a designated driver? ”That I am. Where are we off to, my fair maiden?” Victor decides to play along, which seems to work since Angie lets out a hearty laugh at that. 

”Just take me home, please.” 

Designated driver it is then. Victor doesn't necessarily mind that. Better than hearing about a car crash tomorrow. 

As they are driving, neither one of them says a word, but that's fine. Victor gives her a few glances, and now Angie seems thoughtful rather than tipsy. He wonders what that's about. 

When he walks walks Angie to her door, instead of going inside, she leans on the wall and gives Victor a piercing stare, so unlikely from a tipsy person, and Victor can't help but stay captive to it. ”What?” he does eventually ask. 

”Victor Vale,” she says his name oh so formally, but she turns her head quizzically as she asks quietly, ”are you in love with me?” 

Victor thought he hid it better. He's not even quite sure what exactly he was hiding. He doesn't quite know what he wants from Angie. Doesn't quite know what he feels for her. But that's not the type of answer Angie is looking for. People are supposed to know when they are in love. He only feels comfortable answering because Angie is tipsy and might not remember any of this later. 

”Maybe.” 

Angie smiles widely and let's out a laugh, ”That's such a you answer Victor. Haven't verified everything yet? Emotions aren't calculable. ” 

And now it's Victor's turn to laugh, because maybe Angie is right. Why is he uncertain about his feelings? 

”You could kiss me,” Angie says, and Victor thinks there's a hint of seduction in it. He realizes that a part of him wants to. ”You're drunk.” 

”Not that drunk.” 

”Too drunk for the experiment to hold enough weight.” 

Angie looks at him thoughtfully again, ”Then take me out on a date tomorrow. You do know how to do that right?” She asks teasingly. 

But Victor realizes that he doesn't really. He knows how to spend time with Angie. He doesn't know how to add a romantic component to it. And he doesn't know… (Angie will expect sex) 

”Give me until next week,” he asks. He needs to do some research. 

”Fine. Next week, you Victor Vale will take me, Angie Knight, on a date,” she says, sounding very sober and very drunk at the same time, and holds out her hand. Victor shakes it. 

”That's a deal.” 

*** 

After many days if researching magazines and feminist porn and fanfiction and everything Victor thinks might help him please Angie, if it comes to that, all the while waiting for Angie to come to her senses and cancel the date, the day has finally arrived. 

He picks Angie up from her dormroom in a suit and flowers (violets are her favorite), and Angie opens the door looking stunning in a red dress that accentuates her strawberry blonde hair. 

Victor takes her to a semi-fancy restaurant after which they find the least occupied movie screening so they can make fun of the silly movie together without disturbing too many people. The night ends, like so many of their nights together, at the diner with milkshakes. Angie seems happy throughout, and Victor finds that he enjoyed all of it too. Because he did it with Angie. 

As they sit in the car and are about to leave, Angie clarifies ”You still don't have a roommate, right?” 

This is the moment Victor has been waiting for with lots of comflicting emotions. He's never had sex. He's never wanted to have sex. Angie, even though they don't talk about it, has had at least some experience. But Victor has done some research, and he *wants * Angie, even if he can't quite put in words how. He wants to do this, for Angie. It's not like he hates sex, he just hasn't had interest in it. He's had no one who would make it interesting to him. Angie does. 

”Yeah,” he says, trying to sound comfident. 

Angie takes his hand, ”OK, I know we've never talked about this, but have you ever...” 

Victor doesn't see a reason to lie (which is rather unlike him, but that's what Angie brings out in him), ”No. I haven't.” 

”Oh,” is the only thing Angie says. Victor glances at her and she looks thoughtful. 

It's not like they are that old. He's not a '40 year old virgin' or like anything all those awful movies that treat sex as some pinnacle of human existence act like. He's just never had interest in it. 

”Do you want to?” is what Angie asks next. 

Victor doesn't really know how to answer that, ”I want to please you. I think I love you.” 

Victor doesn't understand a lot about romance, but he thinks this is love, what he felt tonight with Angie. 

Angie squeezes his hand and Victor looks at her, ”I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do just to please me.” 

”We could go to my room and see where it goes.” 

”I'd like that.” 

They arrive at Victor's room and Angie takes over. She kisses Victor by the door, a good night kiss if nothing more comes off this. It's nice, good even, and Victor feels like he wouldn't mind doing this more. With Angie. 

When Angie pulls apart, she smiles sweetly at Victor's slightly confused look, her arms are still holding onto his face. ”OK?” 

”Yes.” 

Victor turns towards his door and opens it and they walk inside. Once there, they put away their jackets and sit on the couch. Angie kisses him again, and Victor is starting to feel the appeal of this kissing thing. But he knows that most people would want to move further than this. Would want Angie to get out of that gorgeous dress, and show him her certainly beautiful body. But Victor doesn't. Not innately. 

Their kisses are getting more heated and Angie pushes Victor down against the couch. Victor pulls back a little, and Angie just looks at him with concern. 

Victor knows the mood is waining as they lay there silently, but he's not quite sure about this. 

”If you don't want to do this, that's fine,” Angie says and that helps. Victor leans up and kisses Angie. He wants her. This is how he'll have her. 

Angie is a very generous and considerate lover. Victor hopes he recipracates enough, because he does find that he enjoys making Angie happy. He can see they point of sex as this type of connection enhancing thing, as a way to physically connect that is already emotionally or intellectually connected. He can understand sex with Angie, occasionally. He really enjoys her calling out his name in pleasure. 

”I think I could love you, Victor Vale,” Angie tells him afterwards, as she lays against his chest. 

It reminds Victor that he still doesn't know what gave his feelings away to Angie. But he doesn't care, at this moment. And he can accept that. ”I hope you will. I love you, Angie Knight.” 

He's never said the words before. Not to his parents, not to any random relatives. He's never had a girlfriend before. But he now knows it's true. They share one last kiss before falling asleep together. As he drifts of to sleep with Angie in his arms, Victor thinks this is what happiness is like.


	3. Victor's Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney asks Victor a question that requires him to wonder about his relationships.
> 
> Post Vicious, spoilers for Vengeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapters I had planned when I started writing this. If inspiration strikes me, I might write more.
> 
> Also, a few people might have seen it when I accidentally published the bare notes of this fic so time ago. You are not seeing things, this is a new fic that is properly written now, instead of some dialogue that I published while falling asleep lol.

Even though Victor hates calling it that, he is in his periodic grace periods between his deaths. The pain is something he can manage, and he doesn't have to hide from Sydney. If he were a weaker minded individual, he might have lost track of the cities they've gone through recently, and how much time it has been since he first met Sydney Clarke. But instead, he remembers everything clearly, even the number of his deaths (including the original and the one Eli gave him.)

But none of that matters right this moment. They are staying in a fancy hotel room, and against Victor's better judgement, they will be watching a movie that Mitch went to pick out from a real life still existing Blockbuster. Victor is making popcorn in the kitchen area when Sydney comes to stare at him while leaning on the island.

"Is me making popcorn really that interesting?" Victor asks after a short silence. 

"Don't get me wrong, it kinda is, but that's not what this is about." Instead of stating her real reason, she just looks thoughtfully at Victor for a moment. He hopes she doesn't notice the aftereffects of his deaths. She saved him, she shouldn't feel guilty about the symptoms. 

Finally she asks, "Are you and Mitch a thing?"

Victor is very taken aback by her question, "A what?"

"You know, are you together? Like, a couple."

Victor is not sure how to react. He certainly never really thought about it. "No. Not the way your thinking of. I help him escape from prison. That's it. And you know we always have separate bedrooms."

Sydney shrugs, "Sometimes couples have weird arrangements that work for them." 

That gives Victor pause. "I suppose that's true. But that's not the case with me and Mitch. We helped each other out of prison, he helped me with my revenge." It's odd, he hasn't really thought about his relationship with Mitch and how it comes across. 

"So, why does he still stay?" Sydney asks with confusion.

Victor is a skilled liar, but he feels like being honest about this, "...I do not know."

"Do you want him to stay?" 

Victor can read the subtext, 'do you want me to stay?' 

It's been mere months since they left Wrighton Penitentiary, and since they stumbled on Sydney on the side of the road. Yet, somehow, Victor already cannot image his life without them. He knows he should. Both of them would be a lot safer without Victor's villainous plans. He's thought about leaving them, on and off. For their own good. But Victor doesn't really want what's best for them, if it means he can keep them. Two men, a girl and a dog. He never thought he'd want something like this.

Victor has never told anyone he loves them. Not his parents, and he didn't express love for them to any of his many therapists over the years, and he's pretty sure they were more disturb by him not loving the self help theories of the Vales rather than not loving them as parents. 

He never told Angie how he loved her. She is still the only one he has loved the way he loved her, and she never knew. Maybe she suspected, but she never asked. And her final words for him were understandably unforgiving. He never knew what they could have been. 

He never told Eli he loved him, if he did. He could never make sense of what he felt about Eli. Did he steal Angie from him? Was he the perfect roommate for him, with similar flaws and emptiness? He hated Eli and Angie together, for the way they both diminished each other to be a couple, and he's never been sure which one he resented more for that. Both after Eli's religion got the better of him, after he tried to kill him in cold blood, for that supposed emptiness they were supposed to share, now he hates Eli. And he got his revenge, and it was sweet. 

And Mitch, and Sydney? He's come to care for them, more than he thought capable of. Mitch is useful and loyal, and he looks after Victor. Victor tries to repay that kindness in his own ways. He would miss Mitch is he left or died. He enjoys his company and he cares for Mitch. He has become an important part of Victor's life. Is that love? Is this romance? Victor doesn't know. 

Victor realizes he's been quiet too long, lost in his thoughts. Sydney still needs an answer. He leaves his popcorn behind and walks towards Sydney, and does something very uncharacteristic. He hugs Sydney. He's surprised when Sydney hugs him back. He turns he to look at him. 

"I want Mitch to stay. And I want you to stay. Sydney Marion Clarke, I love you." 

Sydney's eyes get teary, and she hugs him again, "I love you too, Victor Vale." 

This is how Mitch and Dol find them, and Mitch let's out a confused laugh at the sight. Dol makes his way to Sydney for pets, and the moment dissipates. Victor nods at Mitch before going back to finish the popcorn. 

Sydney, Dol and Mitch go to the living room area and Victor can only make out vague sounds of laughter and enthusiastic talking. He takes a moment to enjoy it all. 

He never thought he'd want this, or have this. But he has a family, and there is nothing he wouldn't do for them. Maybe eventually leave them, even. But not today. 

As he joins them in the couch, he knows he will have to endure joking at his emotional outburst, and commentary throughout the movie, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Today is a good day. He plans to enjoy it.


End file.
